


Coming Out

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, asexual jonathan, if slightly awkward, martin is actual sunshine, neither of these two can talk without stammering or pausing, who generally thinks the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Martin asks Jon out on a date, and Jon comes out to Martin as asexual, with better results than he expected.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing I wanted to write. As an ace person, its so wonderful to have a canon ace character to write about. I hope I did them both justice, I love these two idiots so much.
> 
> Not sure when this takes place, besides somewhere in mid/later season three?? Dunno. Pick a time that works lol

“And so, I was wondering, if - you know, if you were interested, if you would like to go to dinner? Sometime? If you want?” 

Jon internally winced as he listened to Martin attempt to ask him out, and it was sweet, it  _ really _ was, but he had to put a stop to it. Martin didn’t know, and he really didn’t want to embarrass him any further. 

“Anywhere you like -”

Jon held up his hand, trying to be as gentle as possible. “Please, stop. It - well it sounds lovely, but… I’m ace, Martin. I’m asexual.” Jon braced himself for the fallout. Wondering what it would be this time; confusion, scorn, disbelief, telling him he just hadn’t found the right person yet, or one really memorable time of ‘just needing a proper fuck’. Jon had never had excessive amounts of time for dating, but he never hid who he was either. So he had received a decent amount of … distasteful comments. 

“Umm, okay? Does - does that mean no?” Martin had a look of gentle confusion. Not at Jon’s revelation, but the fact that he hadn’t technically given him an answer.

“Wait - uh - you mean, you’re okay with that?” Jon couldn’t keep the surprise out of his own voice. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, I like you more than just physically, Jon. Don’t get me wrong, you are plenty handsome,” the blush that had been working its way up Martin’s neck was now in full bloom across his cheeks, “but you’re smart, and clever, have good taste in tea, have a really soothing voice, and you’re sense of humor is better than the others give you credit for.”

Jon was taken aback at that. He had the suspicion that Martin had a bit of a crush on him for a while now, but this seemed more than that. It had been awhile since Jon had done any dating at all, the Archive took up most of his time, and he just… hadn’t really felt like getting involved with meeting someone new. More trouble than it was worth, really. Not to mention with everything that had happened over the past year or two Jon didn’t think anyone outside the Archive would really be interested anyway. 

Besides, Martin was sweet and caring, and made a perfect cup of tea. And apparently didn’t mind the very real possibility that Jon was becoming… less than human. 

“Oh… well then. If - if you’re sure? That honestly sounds rather… pleasant.” Jon felt a smile pull at his lips for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

Martin’s smile though; it lit up the dark, dank little room that was his office brighter than it ever had been. “Great!” Martin’s blush deepened when he realized he might have sounded a bit too overenthusiastic. “That’s great. Tonight? After work? Or is that too soon? It’s probably too soon -“

“Tonight is fine. But I probably should get back to it. I’ve got a statement to read.” 

“Oh! Oh, right. Yes, of course. I’ll just… leave you to it, then. Til later?”

Jon nodded back, “Til later.” 

Jon moved to sit behind his desk as soon as Martin shut the door. He smiled to himself again at the prospect of going to dinner with Martin before pulling out the next statement. He could use a little more of Martin’s positivity in his life, keep him grounded to his humanity. He went to go start the recorder and sighed when he realized it had already been running. Why was he not surprised. 

“Statement begins…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
